


G a y

by Kunqi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im still learning how to use the tags, Komaru is thirsty, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunqi/pseuds/Kunqi
Summary: I'm feeding the tokomaru nation. Toko and Komaru are having a gay panic and making out.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 33





	G a y

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did alright with this!

"Komaru.." Toko moved her hand to her girlfriend's cheek, cupping. The touch alone made Komaru blush slightly, her cheeks lightly dusted pink. 

Komaru leaned in, pressing her forehead against Toko's as she rubbed Toko's hand. "God I love you so much... How did I get so lucky to have you?" Komaru softly whispered, starting in Toko's eyes through half-lidded eyes. 

Toko snickered. "Maybe I could s-show you how luckier you are." That was out of the blue; Toko was not expecting herself to say that, but Komaru's reaction was not shocked nor disappointed. Instead, her eyes were filled with love; Komaru tilted Toko by her chin. What came out was mellow and _maybe with a bit of flirting._

"Then... Show me how luckier I am." 

Without hesitation, Toko lunged forward, connecting their lips. 

Komaru was slightly stunned, but the shock was replaced with bliss, her hand creeping up to Toko's neck and softly pushed to deepen the intimate kiss. 

They stayed like this for quite some time, until they both pulled away for air. Komaru wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, both of them still breathing heavily from the intense kiss. 

"You know that Makoto is g-gonna flip out if he saw us like this?" 

Komaru slowly traced Toko's sharp jawline with her finger. "Yeah. But he can't stop us can he?" 

Toko didn't have a chance to speak due to Komaru silencing her with another kiss. However, she didn't mind, as she was trailing her hands to Komaru's hips.

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_


End file.
